1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to antennas, particularly to a dipole antenna used to portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, a portable electronic device may receive/send wireless signals of different frequencies, which requires its antenna be suitable for the different frequencies. Generally, the antennas suitable for the different frequencies are difficult to be miniaturized and occupy a large space within the portable wireless communication device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.